Bindings
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: PWP written for clampkink. Kurogane likes to tease Fai the only way he knows how.


**Title**: Bindings  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Summary<strong>: PWP  
><strong>Note<strong>: written for clampkink

* * *

><p>Kurogane's breath came to him in short, heavy pants as he pulled out of Fai. His hands still on slender hips. Smirking he looked at the back of the blonde's head and scooted back on the bed to sit and take a good look at him. Fai's arms were held above his head, held up by a soft rope that was tied to a metal ring on the ceiling. It made it impossible for him to sit and so he had been kneeling on the bed for most of the ordeal. Kurogane's eyes raked over flushed skin, the way Fai's back dipped just so and his head hung while he gathered himself.<p>

Fai groaned and arched backward for the taller man, trying to keep contact despite the other continuously pulling away. He lifted his head slightly and peered over his shoulder, face heated and eyes dark. "K-Kuro-sama…why are you stopping?" He questioned voice hoarse with lust.

"Wanted to look at you." He explained and gave Fai a predatory smirk. Kurogane watched as the blonde's leg muscles involuntarily spasmed, no doubt hurting from being up for so long.

Fai mewled and bowed his head again, arms shaking slightly from holding the rope. "Kuro-san's making me cold though..."

"Hmm...you should be feeling pretty good right now." He replied as he got up on his knees and closed the space between them once more. He let his arms wrap around Fai as his hands travelled over the planes of the other's chest and stomach.

The smaller opened his eyes, looking down to Kurogane's wandering hands. "Nnn... I do..." He said softly; skin prickling where the dark fingers touched.  
>"I think I'll keep you tied up for a little longer." Touching Fai was send sparks of interest down Kurogane's spin while he leaned down to nip at the other's shoulder and neck.<p>

The other whimpered, closing his eyes with a slight jerk from the teeth against his skin. "B-but Kuro-pon..." He murmured, legs giving a faint quiver from being up so long.

"I might even fuck you again if you keep that up." He threatened, knowing full and well that while Fai would enjoy it he would complain about it. Letting one hand wander lower, he grabbed the other's softened member, stroking gently.

Fai gave a soft cry, eyes shutting tightly while squirming away from the other's touch. He was too sensitive, but it was to no avail, since he merely bumped into Kurogane. "Aahhh... no...we just..."

"Don't tell me you don't like it." Kurogane said his voice low as he concentrated on touching Fai. While one hand was busy he used his other to pinch one of the blonde's nipples.

Fai gasped, the rope groaning as his arms tried to jerk away from their binds. "I-I do but... please..." He slid his legs apart, already growing hard again in the taller man's hand.

Kurogane smirked as he continued to tease Fai's already over sensitive and abused body. It wasn't often he got to have the upper hand in anything and he was going to take advantage of this opportunity.

The blonde's body slowly began to participate, Fai leaning into the touches he was being given. The smaller began to moan in appreciation and looked over his shoulder to the taller man. "Annh... Ku... faster..."

He didn't give into his commands, keeping the slow pace he had set in the beginning. "I'm the one in charge here, I get to set just how fast or slow I go." Kurogane kissed Fai's ear as he moved a hand down the muscles of the blonde's abdomen.

Fai whined, squirming against the other's touch to try and push and go faster. "So mean... please... I can't stand it..." He groaned, shifting on the bed to press up against Kurogane.

Growling low, he squeezed the blonde's arousal enough to make it a little painful for Fai. "I'll gag you too if you keep it up."  
>The other gave a soft cry, body shuddering from the tight grip on his body. He looked over his shoulder, mouth parted to pant softly. "B-but you made me want you now..."<p>

Kurogane moved his hand between their bodies, letting his fingers dip down Fai's body and towards his entrance. "I'm not even part way through with you. Show some patience."

"Kuro..." Fai whined again, though it became long and coarse as Kurogane's digits found what they were after. He arched his back and pressed into the dark haired man's hand, a choked gasp catching his throat.

The blonde was still stretched to an extent from earlier and Kurogane took advantage of that by thrusting two fingers harshly into the blonde. "Tell me what you want."

"Aahh!" The cry was curt from brutal fingers, but arousal burned brightly from the friction and Fai greedily rocked his hips with every thrust. "I-I... ngh... I want you... in me... Kuro... please..."

"Not yet." While Fai was already hard his hand he wasn't nearly that aroused yet. He wanted to make the magician squirm while he had him tied up.

The smaller gritted his teeth, frustrated and hot, much too needy to compose himself. "Please Kuro-kyuu...I need you...anh...oh...I-I...ngh gods...go deeper...please..."

He denied Fai again, simply teasing the blonde as he stretched him open. "Surprised you're still this loose."

Fai whimpered and tried to pull away, groaning when the ninja continued to tease him even as he squirmed. "Kuro-nn...thi...this isn't good enough! Please! I want you...stop teasing...oh..."

He stilled his hand around Fai's erection, wanting to hear what Fai would say next as the blonde tried moving onto his hand.

Fai gave a keening noise in his throat and tilted his head back, looking up to Kurogane through squinted eyelids. "Kuro-sah...if I...I don't have you...now...I'll just come on my own...I want to feel you... please take me..."

"Who said I would let you?" Kurogane asked as he kissed along Fai's ear and neck.

Fai tilted his head, giving Kurogane access to all of his skin. "Kuro... I'm /begging/ you..." He whimpered, eyebrows knitting together when those fingers didn't quite reach where it would make him feel incredible.

"Doesn't sound convincing enough mage." He grinned against a thin shoulder before biting Fai. Kurogane knew he would leave red marks on already flushed skin, but they both liked it.

Fai gasped and jerked, writhing against his binds and against Kurogane. "Kuro-sama! Please!" he hissed, not wanting to wake the children despite knowing he had been so much louder before.

"Still not good enough." He hooked his fingers inside the blonde roughly, wanting to see Fai's reaction.  
>Fai cried out, squeezing out small tears from holding his eyes shut too tightly. "Ah! Kuro-sama!" He moaned, body giving a tremble with the continuation of his teasing. "Take me... please..."<p>

Hearing Fai ask so nicely, Kurogane couldn't resist. He supposed for now he had teased the blonde long enough with this. Removing his fingers he wrapped a hand around his own erection and pressed himself against and finally into Fai for a second time that night. The blonde always felt good, even more so now that he was wriggling against his bonds and begging.

Fai sighed shakily and shuddered, squirming even as the other fully entered him. He wanted dearly to hold onto the taller man this time, but settled for just not speaking in case he forced the other to stop again.

Kurogane grabbed his lover's hips as he bowed his head. Taking a few breaths himself he grinned at feeling Fai shake under his hands. He pulled out slowly, watching Fai's reaction before he slammed himself back inside the blonde.

A near scream tore from the magician's throat, body tensing rigidly upon the force. He arched and squirmed and felt his lungs deflate too quickly to refill in a long breath.

He barely registered the sound of the roping swinging the metal hoop above them as he shut his eyes and groaned at Fai's body squeezing him. It took a few moments before his head was clear enough for him to move again.

Fai's mouth hung open as he groaned upon Kurogane's rhythm, legs straining to keep him up. He tilted his head back and leaned against the dark shoulder, looking to the man in a daze.

Kurogane's brow was furrowed in concentration. The noises escaping the blonde's mouth where music to his ears and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the blonde at an even harder pace.

Fai's breath left him in a sharp whimper, wishing for the world that he could bend over or hold onto Kurogane or /something/. He felt his wrists ache as he writhed against his bindings and tilted his head to the side to pant against Kurogane's skin.

The bed creaked with Kurogane's movements and the ninja ignored him as he tried to make Fai come for a second time that night.

The smaller thrashed slightly from a particularly harsh thrust while he whimpered and tensed as he felt the dark haired man rub against him in just the right way. "Ah...ah...Kuro-sama... there...oh..." He panted in a voice hardly above a whisper. He groaned loudly and bowed his head, tugging on his rope a bit more to balance himself.

Kurogane was panting, focused entirely on Fai now as he thrust in and out of the blonde. He could feel his own orgasm close, which made him try all the more to bring Fai over the edge first.

And it succeeded. Fai only squirmed for a bit longer, suddenly crying out a noisy shout of pleasure as Kurogane grazed continuously over his pleasure spot. He came roughly and tensed painfully around the ninja without warning.

Pushing himself in Fai once more, Kurogane came as well, his vision going white for a second as he tensed.

Fai whimpered softly, shuddering again before going slack against his ropes and Kurogane. He panted shakily, trying hard not to completely fall apart and damage his wrists. He could hardly think, too compelled by his orgasm and the feeling of Kurogane's essence dripping down his thighs.

Kurogane was breathing heavily then as he used Fai to keep himself upright. With a bit of effort he untied the knot that bound Fai's wrists, finally freeing him.

Fai slumped back against Kurogane, eyes closed and head spinning while trying once again to regain his thoughts. Twice the orgasms made it hard, and he was very close to just sleeping.

Kurogane kissed his cheek, feeling the heat against his lips. He pulled out with a muffled moan before he helped Fai lie down on the bed.

The smaller hummed lightly in appreciation, settling against the sheets in all hopes of getting some rest. He didn't care about drying off; instead he pulled the dark haired man down to join him. "Kuro-sama's really mean~"

"You always say that." He countered as he took the blondes hands in his own to check his wrists.

Fai whined from being manhandled, curling up against Kurogane's chest. "This time it's for real...teasing me like that..." He sighed, opening his eyes to look at his already bruising wrists. "I'll have to wear my gloves all day tomorrow..."

"It's not that bad." He argued as he saw the blonde's wrists were a little red. He massaged the skin with his thumbs for a few seconds. "You liked it anyways."

"Of course I did." Fai answered with a smile, sticking his tongue out. "Though Kuro-puu was sooo demanding and bossy... I'll be sore for weeks... can we sleep now?"

"Yeah, I can barely stay awake as it is." He said, feeling drowsier than he had in a good while. Releasing Fai's hands Kurogane covered them both and wrapped his arms around Fai.

The magician snuggled into the taller man's chest, kissing the dark skin. "Next time let's bind you~"

"If you think you can." He challenged as they both settled against each other.

Fai chuckled and rested against the brawny chest, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. "Okay... goodnight Kuro-pon."


End file.
